<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from love to matrimony by egeria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110764">from love to matrimony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/pseuds/egeria'>egeria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Background Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/pseuds/egeria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The household of Rangi and Kyoshi is riddled with excitement at the news of Gaoling Park being let at last. It’s the perfect situation for their unmarried children— two rich, single siblings moving to town?</p><p>If only Suki didn’t find Azula reprehensible. Maybe then this could be a love story. </p><p>—</p><p>or: the Pride + Prejudice AU no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Suki (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from love to matrimony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesbonny/profile">Beck</a> for letting me scream at you last night 💕</p><p>before we start, just wanna give some blanket info:<br/>1) i’m playing around a lot with the story, obviously. darcy and bingley aren’t originally siblings lol. but it’s my AU and i can do what i want<br/>2) this isn’t in England. but they’re in regency clothes bc i, the author, have a weak spot for them. this takes place somewhere in the atla universe.<br/>3) you may have seen yue/hahn. fret not, i hate hahn and love yue. it’ll work out.<br/>4) there’s no homophobia in this here AU. if i wanted historical accuracy, i’d read a textbook. let the gays have something. </p><p>with that, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single person in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a spouse. Or, at the very least, someone to share it with.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t particularly matter how little is known about the person-- when they move into a new neighborhood, every family with unwed children seems to have already staked their claim. Marking them as property for their own. Finding out every single detail about them. Turning their flaws into benefits, if just for the desire to marry their child off to someone wealthy.</p><p> </p><p>(And honestly, who can blame them?)</p><p> </p><p>Rangi and Kyoshi are a rather large family, though that’s to no one’s surprise. Rangi had always loved children, and when the two had married, had immediately begun the adoption process. Their children-- Sokka, Suki, Yue, Katara, and Toph-- were all close in age, and all appealing both to the eyes, and in terms of personality. Well, mostly in terms of personality. The right person might be able to transform a flaw into a benefit.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless.</p><p> </p><p>Rangi’s love of love didn’t just stop at her desire for a home full of happy and rambunctious children. No, her love extended to marriage. There wasn’t a day that went by that Rangi didn’t sit and think about marriage, and the potential suitors for her children. All but Toph were at marrying age now-- though, Rangi had to admit that Toph hadn’t quite inherited her love of love. Which was fine. Her love of the martial arts was quite enough.</p><p> </p><p>But nevertheless, Rangi kept her ears out at all times, always on the hunt for that perfect match. </p><p> </p><p>Which was why today was going so wonderfully.</p><p> </p><p>“My love,” Rangi says. Her and Kyoshi are sitting in the parlor, enjoying the cooler day brought by the heavy rain. The two had been sitting in relative silence-- Kyoshi reading one of her many books she’d collected over the years, and Rangi slowly embroidering-- but Rangi could no longer hold out. “Have you heard that Gaoling Park is let at last?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Kyoshi hums, not looking up from her book. Rangi patiently waits for her to process what she’d asked. Her wife could so easily get wrapped up in whatever tale she was reading. Another minute passes in silence before her head pops up, an eyebrow arched. “Oh. No, I had not.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Rangi replies, no longer paying any attention to her embroidery, haphazardly tossing it to the side and leaning forward, her eyes eager. “Ta Lin has just been by-- you remember Ta Lin, don’t you dear-- she’s just been by and told me all about it. It’s the talk of the town, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi didn’t respond past another, vague hum. If Rangi were a betting woman, she’d bet every single penny she possessed that Kyoshi hadn’t heard a word she said.</p><p> </p><p>But that wasn’t going to stop her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not want to know who’s rented it, then?” Rangi asks, trying to keep her voice coy. Enticing. Make Kyoshi feel that this is a mystery to be solved.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi just sighs, peeking up again from her book. Spirits, she was already halfway through the monstrosity of a novel, hadn’t she just started--</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You </em> want to tell me,” Kyoshi gently reminds her, and lets a small smile grow at her wife’s put-upon expression. “And I have no objection to hearing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi’s frown quickly morphed into a face of pure glee, as she claps her hands together. “Well, Ta Lin, who you know knows <em> everything </em>--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she knows more than the Spirits themselves,” Kyoshi mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Rangi ignores her, still practically bouncing in her seat. “-- and she said that the renter is a brother and sister from the North. They’re from a wealthy family-- probably one of the wealthiest in the nation! Isn’t that exciting? Anywho, they came down to visit and were so impressed that they signed immediately, and already have servants coming down. They should be in by the end of the week. The week, Kyoshi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fascinating,” Kyoshi deadpans. “And their names?”</p><p> </p><p>“Xia. Xia Zuko and Xia Azula.”</p><p> </p><p>“And are they single? Married? Though, considering how excited you are…,” Kyoshi trails off. Rangi just beams.</p><p> </p><p>“Single! The both of them! Both of them are rumored to possess four or five thousand a year. Isn’t this exciting for our children?” Rangi lies back on the cushions, dreamily staring at the ceiling. “I feel so blessed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Kyoshi asks. Spirits, she’s really about to egg her wife on, huh? “And why is that? How do the Xias bless our family?”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi’s head snaps over, her brows furrowed. “How do they… Kyoshi! You’re not serious!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I’m quite lost,” Kyoshi responds, trying with all of her might to not burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“My dear Kysohi,” Rangi responds, her voice grave. “You don’t always have to consciously annoy me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what you mean by that,” Kyoshi says, voice feigning hurt. “Me, <em> intentionally </em> annoying you?”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi growls, taking one of the small accent pillows and tossing it at her. “You know I’m trying to marry off the children! I was made to be a matchmaker, and now is my chance!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Hadn’t a clue you were doing that.” Kyoshi dodges another accent pillow. “And is that the Xias goal in coming here? To get married?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being intentionally dense!” Rangi says. She goes back to staring at the ceiling, arms crossed. “I highly doubt they’re coming here for the <em> sole purpose </em> of marriage, but there’s potential, my love. <em> Potential </em>. There’s a very high--”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> ‘Very high </em>’, are you absolutely--”</p><p> </p><p>“--<em> very high </em> probability that at least one of them will fall in love with at least <em> one </em> of our children.” A devious smirk grows on Rangi’s lips. Kyoshi is terrified of that smirk. “Especially if I have my hand in it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi stifles a groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why,” Rangi continues, “you’ll be visiting the Xias as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will I?” Kyoshi asks. “What makes you think I’m the best person for that? Why not just go with the children and do it yourself-- or, on second thought, maybe just send the children. You might distract the Xias with your dazzling looks.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi glares. “Stop flattering me. Five children have not done anything positive to my looks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I completely disagree,” Kyoshi says. “They’ve only enhanced them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have more pillows to throw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Point taken,” Kyoshi says. “I still don’t see why <em> I </em> have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think of the children! Everyone is going-- <em> everyone </em>! Even Lady Yangchen, and you know she never goes to visit the newcomers. This is imperative. It’s the most important thing you could do this year,” Rangi sits up, turning her large, puppy-dog eyes onto her wife, her bottom lip jutting out. “The children, Kyoshi.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi sighs. “I could send you with some words of encouragement. Maybe some tempting words in favor of our children. Though, you know my dear Suki--”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyoshi!” Rangi interrupts, fixing her wife with a look. “Didn’t we have a talk about your favoritism towards Suki?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi pouts. “And?”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi continues to stare daggers at her wife.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi lets out a small sniffle. “I merely think Suki has a lot to offer that the other children do not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyoshi. Please. We’ve already talked through this. Every child we’ve adopted is special and perfect in their own way.” Rangi leans back, pointing her nose in the air. “Though I do daresay that Sokka is the most handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah ha!” Kyoshi exclaims, pointing her finger at her wife. “So you too have favoritism!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all! It’s merely the truth, and… and this isn’t the point, Kyoshi!” Rangi stands up, pacing the room, her skirt swishing around her feet with every step. “You have no compassion for my poor nerves.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi snorts, finally bookmarking the book that’s just been sitting open on her lap and putting it aside, leaning back into her zaisu. “I completely disagree, my love. I have a high compassion for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these last twenty years-- at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi has come to stand by the window, turning her glare towards the rain falling from the sky, hammering onto the ground. She looks rather like a storm goddess at this moment. “You don’t understand my nerves, though. Not in the least.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi gives a tilt of her head in acknowledgement. “Truly, I hope this specific source of anxiety might… go away. There’s no reason to stress over the marriages of our children. There’ll be plenty of people worth four to five thousand who come into the neighborhood. I’m sure of it.” And with that, she picks her book back up, settling into the zaisu.</p><p> </p><p>Rangi grumbles. “Not that it matters, since you won’t even visit just the two already here. There could be twenty, and you still wouldn’t visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“When there’s twenty, I’ll be sure to visit each and every one,” Kyoshi quips back. “Do keep me updated.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi makes a strangled noise in the back of her mouth, before abruptly turning on her heel and marching out of the room, firmly closing the door behind her. Even after twenty and some odd years, she hadn’t quite adapted to her spouse’s sarcastic humor; and Kyoshi, ever the instigator, had never learned to stop enjoying her wife’s quick temper. </p><p> </p><p>Truly, they were made for each other.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The fact of the matter is, Kyoshi always intended to visit the Xias. In fact, Kyoshi was one of the first to visit, making her way to Gaoling Park on the day of their arrival. But, Kyoshi being Kyoshi, made no mention of this to her wife prior to. In fact, when Kyoshi got home that afternoon, she didn’t mention her whereabouts then, either. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until the next day, when she was sitting with her wife and their second eldest, Suki, that Kyoshi decided ‘<em> hmm, why not add a little chaos to the mix </em>?’</p><p> </p><p>Suki was trimming a hat, diligently working away, her tongue slightly poking out of her mouth as it usually did when she was focussed on a task. Kyoshi saw her in.</p><p> </p><p>“I do hope the Xias will like your hat, Suki,” Kyoshi says, working to keep her voice nonchalant. </p><p> </p><p>Rangi let out a sigh from her spot on the other side of the room, where she is aggressively embroidering. “Not that we’ll <em> know </em> what the Xias like, since you won’t visit.” She aggressively stabs the dress she’s been working on. Both Suki and Kyoshi eye her with raised eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, mama,” Suki says, her voice fond. “Don’t forget that we will get to meet them at assemblies, and Ta Lin already promised to introduce us to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi snorts. “I doubt that. Ta Lin has her own agenda, I’m sure of it. With nieces of her own. No, she’s a selfish woman. I have no opinion of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that,” Kyoshi responds. “Were you not just friends with her the other day?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Rangi responds with another aggressive stab.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi and Suki share an amused look. “Well, regardless,” Kyoshi says, leaning back. “If you no longer like her, that means you’re no longer being served the town gossip. And for that, I am grateful.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi glances up from her work to pin her wife down with a glare, but does not deign her wife with a reply.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, that is the moment Katara, one of their other daughters who was innocently sitting in another room, reading one of her numerous texts, began to cough.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara, please! The coughing only makes my nerves worse!” Rangi shouts, turning towards the door to ensure her voice travels through the halls.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t control my coughs, mama!” Katara calls back. Her footsteps can be heard as she marches to the parlor and comes to stand in the doorway, her arms crossed. “If I could control being sick, I’d just never cough in the first place!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be very impressive if you could control being ill, my dear,” Kyoshi says.</p><p> </p><p>Katara beams. “Thank you, mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi stabs the dress with a little more force than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Katara warily eyes her, before turning her attention to her older sister. “When’s your next ball, Suki?”</p><p> </p><p>Suki looks up from her hat towards her sister, a wide smile on her face. “Two weeks from tomorrow, I believe.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi drops her embroidery, putting her head in her hands and letting out a wailing sound. “Of course it is! And Ta Lin won’t be back until the day before, so how is she supposed to introduce us? She won’t even <em> know them </em>!” Rangi seems to be on the verge of tears. “What a disaster!”</p><p> </p><p>“Quite,” Kyoshi says, lifting a cup of tea that’s been cooling next to her and taking a small sip. “You might have the advantage over your… friend, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ta Lin is <em> not </em> my friend,” Rangi murmurs into her hands. “And what advantage would I have? Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You could introduce Ta Lin to the Xias, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s impossible, Kyoshi!” Rangi says, her head snapping up from her hands. “How would I introduce them when I myself <em> don’t even know them </em>? Hmm? Answer me that, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“A fortnight <em> is </em> a short amount of time to truly get to know somebody. And the Xias--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sick of the Xias!” Rangi exclaims. “No more Xia mentions in this household! My nerves are being pushed to the absolute limit.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi secretly feels as if she has won. Won what, she’s not sure. But something at the very least.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s a shame,” she says, taking another sip of her tea. “If I’d known that, I wouldn’t have travelled all the way to Gaoling Park yesterday to introduce myself. Very unlucky, indeed. I supposed it’s too late to escape the acquaintance now, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara and Suki stared at him in puzzlement, though going by the twitch of Suki’s lips, she was barely holding onto her laughter. Rangi, on the other hand, was staring at Kyoshi with her mouth dropped, slowly blinking as she processed what was just said. </p><p> </p><p>“You… you… Kyoshi!” Rangi stands, making her way over to her wife before tackling her with a hug. “I can’t… you went yesterday? And didn’t <em> tell me </em> ? You... ,” Rangi breaks off to laugh, planting a kiss on her wife’s lips, ignoring the exaggerated <em> ew </em> that their daughters let out. “I’m so grateful for you, even if it was a bit rude to draw it out for so long.” She clucks her tongue. “The stress you put me under.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do it out of love,” Kyoshi responds, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. She turns her head to Katara, who’s still standing in the door. “Now, Katara, my dear, you may cough as much as you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the Spirits for the privilege,” she responds drily. Behind her, Toph, Yue, and Sokka have gathered, no doubt wanting to see what all of the commotion is.</p><p> </p><p>“Children,” Rangi says, turning to look at the assorted bunch. “You should be very grateful to have such an amazing mother. Going out of her way like that to get acquainted with the Xias.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought there was to be no mention of them, Mama?” Suki asks cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>Rangi glares. “That rule was then. This is now. Your mother went out of her way to make a new acquaintance-- which at our age is difficult, I should add. And you will all reap the benefits of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what’s happening,” Sokka says. “Can someone please let me know what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Yue, though, is bouncing on her feet, a smile so wide it seemed to stretch off of her face. “Oh, I know one of the Xias will dance with me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you confident?” Toph retorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you did your hair, someone would dance with you,” Yue snips back. </p><p> </p><p>“Girls,” Kyoshi responds. “There’s two Xias. I’m sure there’ll be enough dancing for all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We all know I’m the biggest catch, anyways,” Sokka says, laughing as he dodges Yue’s attack, before quickly making his way down the hall, his laughter echoing throughout as Yue follows, threatening all sorts of violence. The other children followed the sound, no doubt hoping this would turn into another fight in the mud.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, Rangi would stress about this, but today she just leaned against her wife’s chest. The two sat in companionable silence for a while, the only sound the distant yelling of their children and their own breaths moving in sync.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Rangi let out a dreamy sigh. “So, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi makes a sound of acknowledgement.</p><p> </p><p>“When do you think we can invite them for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi holds back a sigh. Just when she thought it was over.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the ball not enough?” she asks, voice weary. The logistics behind a dinner-- the amount of staff they’d have to have, the preparation of the food… Kyoshi wasn’t even sure if they had enough <em> seating </em> for this. The dining room was only so large. </p><p> </p><p>Rangi sputters. “Is the… no! We have to swoop in now! We’re currently at a great advantage, and I am not interested in losing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi rubs her back. “Should we not also give the other families a chance? I’m sure they have children they’d like to marry off, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Rangi narrows her eyes. “Now is not the time for more jokes, my love. I’ve only forgiven you because you introduced yourself to them. You’re still on very, <em> very </em> thin ice.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi may have a good foot on her wife-- or, to be completely honest, a good foot and a half, but that doesn’t stop her from being absolutely terrified. She knows what Rangi is capable of. She knows to fear her. She gulps.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, understood.” She does a mock salute.</p><p> </p><p>Rangi analyzes her face for just a second more, ensuring that the threat is understood loud and clear, before breaking out into a large smile, her eyes crinkling, brown irises sparkling. “Great! So, about that dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>And Kyoshi can do nothing but attempt to appease.</p><p> </p><p>She’s happy to do so.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to yell at me about my multiple ships on my tumblr: <a href="https://bisexual-atla.tumblr.com/">bisexual-atla</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>